A whim of the gods
by Pie Blast
Summary: It's another Isekai and i don't feel guilty about it, because overuse is a commie thing and anyone who says otherwise is a moron, homophobic and smells like shit. Now being serious, the story is about the isekai trope and Yukari messing around, there is going to be some OC, but the story is and will be mainly focused in the touhou cast.


This is your average Touhou/Isekai story, this history take for granted that you know about Touhou project and the isekai genre, other than that, there no much to say, except for a little advertise about cringe, horrendous grammar and those things that make your eyes feel like killing themselves, you are warned.

* * *

-In a world filled with science, ego and logic, the mysteries and unknowns are certainly approached in a different manner that in the old days. Before those are subjects to fear and respect, but now those are goals to pursue.

-"There is not a phenomenon that can't be explained with enough knowledge of science", that could be what is called common sense in that kind of world, but that is probably something that anyone knows. But... What if physics, chemistry or maths are not the only way to explain the world? What if there is a force that people forceful negates because can't be absolutely calculated or explained with pure logic and common sense even being precisely that kind of "thing" the old common sense? What if the way to view the world though modern science is flawed, not because the answer it gives are incorrect, but because can't give all the answers?...

-Probably those who ask those kinds of questions out loud are dismissed as a daydreamers, or straight up crazy ones, but there are exceptions, this is why things like cult, occult clubs or the like, but the common sense say that those should be treated as a hobby, and something further is a waste of time and effort.

-But there is a little detail that echo through the history, any repressed face of the society will fade away or...

-Okey, i think is enough ~ze.

-W-what? But i didn't ended even the first page!

-But you already knocked down like a half the party with your dozing monologue, if ya keep it you are gonna kill someone of pure boredom ~ze.

-I can't help it if you are so weak that an essay can kill you, if i knew it i couldn't be scared by you people back when i arrived.

-Ah? Are you sassing me?

-And what? What are you going to do?

-I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that we will hear the scream of your doppelganger~ze.

-What that even mean?

-That mean a duel, 3 spellcards, Two bombs, are ya in?

-Yeah!

In one of the (in)famous party's held in the Hakurei shrine, there is always three thinks that must happen to call it a successful party, first is a ludicrous amount of alcohol, second is causing enough havoc to make the miko spend all the next day cleaning up and finally a brawl, it can be a good old drunken brawl, but usually it's a danmaku duel, this time was Marisa Kirisame, that for the shake of don't kill the mood with a "pointless" essay o because she was bored, challenged the perpetrator of such a incident.

If someone ask Sumireko Usami about the issue, She probably will say that she asked beforehand about practicing her essay for an event she called "Occult Club recruitment presentation", and that Marisa was being a douchebag, as always.

Has both girls started to ascend to don't disturb too much the rest of attendants with their duel, Marisa didn't have her pre-battle grin as always, but more of a thoughtful face.

-(There is something that isn't right, feels like a big thing but i can't grasp it...)[Marisa]

-Oh! Now i gotcha! [Marisa]

-¿What? [Sumireko]

-Before i moped the floor with ya, what about some different to let ya'a chance? [Marisa]

-I believe it was a draw, but yeah sure, What is the deal? [Sumireko]

-Du'know, What about 2 vs 2 so i can kick asses X2? [Marisa]

-You mean being kicked X2? [Sumireko]

-Ya know, daydreaming while you're flying is bad for ya [Marisa]

-I can say the same about you [Sumireko]

-Whatever, we have ten minutes, if you last one second more your companion will be a budget, like a fairy.

After a couple more amusing but rather useless speech trades, both went to search for a companion, preferably not a fairy. Luckily for Sumireko, her first option was available and eager to wreck, but Marisa needed almost a dozen tries to get someone minimally interested.

After the mark of ten minuter, above the party in the north side was team Sumireko, having Sumireko and Mokou has members, meanwhile in the opposite team Marisa has Marisa and Sanae.

-Hey, bringing an immortal is cheating! [Marisa]

-So? you got a miko [Sumireko]

-Budget miko [Marisa]

-Hey! That was not nice [Sanae]

-Could all of you stop the chit chat? I'm here so we can kill ourselves physically, not by boredom [Mokou]

-Kinda ironic, ~ze? [Marisa]

-Shut up [Sumireko]

-All of you hear the masochist, shall we begin~ze? [Marisa]

-Sure [Sumireko]

-Yeah [Mokou]

-Okey [Sanae]

With that last word, the duel begin. Nothing very special could be tell about it, maybe that it was a little bit more intense that you average danmaku, making it a worth it sight to behold, a shame it was nearly noon, so it couldn't be as beautiful that in midnight.

But has the fight progressed, the discomforting returned, not only Marisa, but the other three girls and even a good part of attendants got the same feeling in the back of their brains, enough to discomfort someone but not enough to feel bothered, a kind of intuition that could put everyone a little alert if not where for the cherry atmosphere, the alcohol and the like.

* * *

[In another place at the same time]

In a gloomy room with the theme of a traditional Japanese house and full of items that doesn't follow the same trend, as a plasma TV or a telescope, was a lone lady enjoying a quiet cup of tea with a quite a grin face, but even if she is alone that grin is hidden behind a fan, consequence of her habit.

That 'person' is Yukari Yakumo, one of the sages and responsible to keep and protect Gensokyo as it is, but even with that kind of job, she got a reputation of insufferable trickster with a sick sense of humor, and if anyone could see her actual grin, that only means bad news for the poor souls that got targeted for her amusement.

-It's certainly curious how something has trivial as a trend in the outside world can make a meaningful impact in our world. [Yukari]

-Ran, is everything ready for the main event? [Yukari]

-(Yes lady Yukari, but i must reiterate that this plan will backslash us) [Ran]

Even if there is no one more than Yukari in that room, the conversation with her Shikigami Ran Yakumo was as smooth as if they where at the same room.

-Little Ran, one of the secrets to have a long life is filling it with things to looking forward to, for someone who lived so long, there is nothing worst that boredom [Yukari]

-(...)[Ran]

-Besides, even if that trespasser has been a nuisance for too long, she got a grudge against lunarians and is someone that is fun to mess, for me is enough to treat her like another resident of this land [Yukari]

-(I didn't thought you could go so far to protect just one resident) [Ran]

-Make no mistake, those arrangement are not to protect those who are going to be affected, but to teach the perpetrators to not mess with forces they don't understand, there are little things more dangerous that a being who doesn't thinks in the consequences of their acts [Yukari]

-(Lady Yukari, can i make a last question?) [Ran]

-Go on [Yukari]

-(Why will you send the rest to the summoning?) [Ran]

-For fun of course [Yukari]

-(...) [Ran]

* * *

[Again at the party]

Returning to the match, after a good share of bullet and laser trade between the teams, it was even, not perfectly even because you can see by the look of their faces that the team Marisa got a slightly advantage, but if they keep it as it is no one will score a hit before they run out of spell cards, becoming a draw. And for the general opinion of Gensokyo, **that must not happen**, a draw always left a bad taste for the contenders, being contradictory to the very philosophy and soul of the danmaku, making a non-write rule about evading that kind of result at all cost.

That kind of rule usually call for reckless maneuvers, something that the veterans in danmaku are very proficient in. Team Marisa chose to make an all-out with a charge, using her broom at full might and exponentially potentiated with her hakkero and Sanae wind affinity, meanwhile team Sumireko chose to make a last stand and take the charge head on and, with enough luck, make a proper counterattack against the reckless duo.

And just when the collision was about to happen, there was a flash that nobody expected when a sound-speed comet-like object impact against a wall of debris and fire, to add to the weirdness of the fact, there was no sound to follow. Finally, the last fact that made this strange situation escalate so quickly was the fact that every contender in the noisy spell card duel was banished without trace, making the few spectators who were slightly interested get a doubtful face after the light faded.

The reactions where divided in four types:

The ones who doesn't care

The ones who doesn't have a clue about what happened

-Well, that's was quite an end [Mystia]

-W-what just happened, where are they? [Nitori]

-No clue [Mystia]

-Eye has the answer, they obviously vaporized themselves! [Cirno]

-That's stupid [Mystia]

-Don't call me stupid, people who call others stupid are stupid! [Cirno]

The ones who got a grasp of what happened

-You saw it? [Alice]

-Summoning magic, maybe the calling type [Patchouli]

-But this place wasn't protected against things like those? [Alice]

-Everything can fail sometimes, what pick my interest was the perfect cloak magic and the after-clean up [Patchouli]

-Yeah, i can't trace anything, it's like it didn't happened at all [Alice]

-Very interesting... [Patchouli]

-And fishy, i hope they are right [Alice]

And the ones who got a baseless but quite accurate understanding and are pissed off

-GOD DAMMIT YUKARI! [Reimu and co.]

* * *

[Sumireko POV]

The moment I opened my eyes, I was attacked by a mildly but annoying headache, maybe by the bright of the ceiling or maybe because i was lying down in the hard floor, Why did i sleep in the bloody floor? The last time I remember was I sleeping on top of my desk has always, it was in class of maths? maybe history? Whatever.

When my consciousness got less foggy I identified some voices of young people, those voices sounded like the voices of my class mates who were also pretty much confused. That kinda picked my curiosity and when I looked at my surrounding i could say that honestly got confused too.

I was in a circular room a little bit bigger that the classroom i was, the vaulted ceiling was high, the entire walls where peerless white stone with only a door of the same material in one extreme and a pretty complex magic circle in the center of the floor that is illuminating the entire of the closed place.

Scattered around the room are, what I assume, my class mates, I mean they have the same uniform than mine and I can barely recognize some faces, but They aren't interesting, strong or reliable, so why i should bother further knowing the scum?

But what bother me more is not the bizarre situation that I am, the annoyance of all the questions my classmates are making or what will come after this. What shocked me the most was the 'cosplay trio' or whatever they are called in this moment. And making curiosity taking the best of me i went to confirm if that trio was truly what i think they are, even if that possibility didn't have any sense.

-Yo googles, the nap was nice~ze? [Marisa]

-...[Sumireko]

-What'cha lookin' so intensely~ze? [Marisa]

-...[Sumireko]

-Wait, don't tell me ya got a crush on me? Sorry but I- [Marisa]

-How? [Sumireko]

-Pardon? [Marisa]

-How are you here? [Sumireko]

-That's a nice question you got there, i vouch for the evil guy kidnapping strat followed with some messed up sacrifice ritual~ze [Marisa]

-Marisa... [Sumireko]

-ok ok, geesh your are such a party-popper. Could you repeat it~ze? [Marisa]

-How my outside self with my class are in the same room as you guys? [Sumireko]

-You are talk about you very screwed sleeping schedule, right~ze? [Marisa]

-Yeah [Sumireko]

-Shit if I know~ze [Marisa]

Thanks, That's very helpful

-Hey, don't give me that look, at least I can tell ya we are either in the outside world or Gensokyo~ze [Marisa]

-What!? How can you be so sure? [Sumireko]

-Can ya see that big shiny thing over there? That is a calling circle, and a pretty complex one~ze [Marisa]

-a ha..., no clue [Sumireko]

-To resume, that thing can teleport beings through dimensions, and probably was used to bring us here, neat ah? [Marisa]

-So, that means that we are probably not in the dream world either but in a brand new world we don't know shit about [Sumireko]

-I don't get the hella writings in the magic circle, so this place isn't acquainted with Gensokyo, probably [Marisa]

-That means... [Sumireko]

-Yeah, we are in a dead end [Marisa]

-I see, so... What are the other two doing? [Sumireko]

-Green miko over there is trying to communicate with her goddesses and Cinderella here said we awake her when something interesting happens so i was let with the guard dog job~ze [Marisa]

-You tried to go out? [Sumireko]

-I wanna~ze, but the greeny over there spoke about Isekai rules, a king, kill the bad guys mission and more outside nonsense. That sounded pretty cool so I'm gonna go with the flow~ze [Marisa]

-Isekai rules? [Sumireko]

That sounds uncomfortably familiar, I studied things like that in my club, but I don't remember anything about 'isekai etiquette', I should ask her later

-Anyway, changing the subject, you guys seems pretty relaxed to don't know what place is it [Sumireko]

-Being spirited away a few times is something i could imagine to happen in my line of work~ze, but to be an outsider I expected you had a behavior more proper of a headless and quivering chicken like your friends over there~ze [Marisa]

-Jokes on you, this happens me every day [Sumireko]

-Nice princess in distress behavior you got there [Marisa]

-...If only i weren't the one to save myself... [Sumireko]

-Pffff ha ha ha ha! [Marisa]

* * *

[Student A POV]

I'm just your average high-school student from the Kanto region, my scores are as fancy as my life, not much to be honest. But i got a good family, nice friends and a fine life, even I knew the lucky with what i was born. But back in my mind i was searching for something more interesting, a dose of thrill, a change. That thirst of excitement got worst in my last years, maybe was by the monotonous of my life, maybe was by too much time in the literature club, whatever it was i just needed something, whatever it was was fine.

I didn't thought that kind of wish could end in that way.

The day everything changed started as normal as one can be, nothing really special. I woke up, ate my breakfast, went to school, chatted with my friends and paid attention to the class. Everything normal until near noon. The class took a break, the most part, me included, spent the time chatting between us, the rest was playing with their phones, preparing for the next class, sleeping... Regardless we were doing, there was a sudden flash that took everyone flatfooted and the next thing i remembered was lying in the floor with my class inside a white room.

Well, that's not technically true, there where more people in the room but my mind dismissed them by a more pressing matter, the "Where are we!?" matter. When i woke up, the room was already filled with people questioning what is happening or where is this place, near half was already awake, so everyone waking up seemed to be only a matter of time.

-Sinichi, over here! [Student B]

Meanwhile i was submerged in my own thought, i heard a familiar voice, that was Takeda, just an everyday student as me, maybe a little bit more athletic, taller and with a more open and big mouthed personality, but nevertheless one of my closest friends, but the actual Takeda seemed quite nervous, probably has much as everyone here.

-I'm going! [Sinichi]

-I-I'm glad you're ok [Takeda]

-Me too, Where are the rest? [Sinichi]

-I don't know, seems like our class was the only send here [Takeda]

-Wait, the phone! I still have it, we could-[Sinichi]

-Don't bother, seems like there is not signal [Takeda]

-...Shit..., I hope they are ok [Sinichi]

-You should try to be more worried about yourself for a change [Takeda]

-I'm in my right to be worried, and I'm sure you are too [Sinichi]

-Touche [Takeda]

-...[Awkward silence]

-By the way, you you remember something strange before we got here apart of a shiny light? [Takeda]

-...Not really. By the way, what the hell happened? [Sinichi]

-No one seems to know, that group over there tried to open that door to look what happened, but seems locked, and no one seems to want to speak to the cosplayers over there [Takeda]

-Cosplayers? [Sinichi]

When he pointed that fact, i finally recognized the three figures that stands out. They not only don't have the same uniform that us, but also what they are wearing screams comiket, maybe the ashy hair girl clothes could pass as more or less normal if you change the colors, but the miko and witch-like figures are definitely costumes.

-They seems quite... relaxed, like if they know something. Why no one tried to ask them? [Sinichi]

-Oh, but we tried, at least one, I think was Annie who did it? [Takeda]

-The transfer one? [Sinichi]

-Yeah, I don't know what they spoke, but what i can tell you is that she went back terrorized and near crying, that's why no one wanted to try it again [Takeda]

-She always was a sensitive one, but that looked quite extreme [Sinichi]

-Sure it was, now everyone keeps an eye into them [Takeda]

Either to relieve the heavy atmosphere or just to get distracted, me and Takeda started to speak with the rest of our classmates with the goal of recollecting data, but we ended just checking and even joking around without learning anything useful, but even if it ended like that I was still a little bit relieved, maybe deep inside I knew recollecting data was useless and I was just worried.

Not like i was going to admit it in public.

But even if everyone was fine even if yet a few ones were asleep, the atmosphere of uncertainly was still there. Then something happened, there was a laugh, a healthy laugh coming from the isolated group of... four?

-Hey Takeda, She has our uniform but she was in our class? I don't remember her [Sinichi]

-Give me a moment... [Takeda]

Immediately Takeda take off his phone and started to use it mildly concentrate and immediately after he seems to have found what he wanted

-Got it, She is Sumireko Usami, and indeed she is our classmate [Takeda]

-... [Sinichi]

-The narcoleptic freak with her own club [Takeda]

-Ohhh! So that's how she's called. although her nickname is quite hateful [Sinichi]

-Has you tried to speak with her? She has such a superiority complex that she made an unauthorized club where no one except her was worth to belong. Even there are rumors that she crazy enough to truly believe in the paranormal and satanic rituals. You shouldn't try to relate with her [Takeda]

-Are you sure? I heard that she was truly a model student [Sinichi]

-You don't watch the news? The craziest are the ones that seemed completely normal from the beginning [Takeda]

-But she is still a person, for what you are telling me her life must be lonely, even tragic [Sinichi]

-That's her fault [Takeda]

-At least she succeed to appeal the cosplayer group [Sinichi]

-No wonders what happened before, they are as crazy as her, next time they will sacrifice one of us! [Takeda]

-Takeda, sometimes I'm not sure if you're joking or dead serious [Sinichi]


End file.
